BBAOFFDI
BBAOFFDI (Battle Between Alot Of Fries For Dream Island) Is a camp by SlimerGamer953. It was inspired by BAGUETTE And BOTTLE. It involves a bunch of Fries battling for Dream Island. It is like BAGUETTE, Except here it has Fries, instead of Gelatins. Sign Ups Are closed. Season 2 of BBAOFFDI was BOABOBFASOK. It was never finished. Season 3 is BOCTWAM. It was cancelled. Season 4 is BBSICFDI. It is now started. Fries! (Sign ups are closed) Chicken Fries - Undhee ("The Nicest") Cherry Fries - NLG343 ("The Popular") Apple Fries - Redhuanhakim03 ("The Prankster") Fire Fries - MrMenCentral ("The Clumsy") Ghost Fries - MassachusettsFan ("The SCARY") Plasma Fries - Bfdi is the best ("The Cool") Fries' Personality Chicken Fries - He is the Fries that is mostly nice, and he is friends with Fire. Cherry Fries - He is a "Cool Dude" Apple Fries - He likes pranking people. Fire Fries - He is clumsy, and tries to do everything right. Ghost Fries - He likes scaring people. Plasma Fries - He is a cool dude, he is like Eraser. BBAOFFDI 1A So welcome to the first episode of BBAOFFDI (Battle Between Alot Of Fries For Dream Island)! This is a new camp by SlimerGamer953, So, here are the rules! * Don't Cheat. * Alliances are allowed. * If you don't do a challenge, you get a strike. 3 strikes and you are eliminated. * After you are eliminated, you are gone. No rejoins. Tokens Win Token (Token Object Crossovers).png|Win Tokens remove half of your votes. Immunity Token (Token Object Crossovers).png|Immunity Tokens give you... Well... Immunity. Golden Token (Token Object Crossovers).png|Gift Tokens let you give another one of your tokens to another Fries. Revenge Token (Token Object Crossovers).png|Random Tokens gives you a random Token. Revenge Token.png|Revenge Tokens let you give one vote to another Fries. So, here are the contestants! * Chicken Fries: (played by Undhee) Hello, I hope everyone does good on the challenge! Especially Fire! * Cherry Fries: (Played by NLG343) What's up? Guess who's in the house! * Apple Fries: (Played by Redhuanhakim03) Hey... Um... Who should I prank? There's no people to prank! * Fire Fries: (Played by MrMenCentral) I hope you do good, Chicken! Also, Cherry, go fall in a ditch. * Ghost Fries: (Played by MassachusettsFan) Boo! Did I get ya? If not, meet my cousins! * Plasma Fries: (Played by Bfdi is the best) Hey, Umm.... What is my line? The first challenge is to think of a team name and logo. 2 best will be team captains. Challenge ends August 22nd, 2016. BBAOFFDI 1B Good start, everyone but Apple did the challenge. Here are the winners: Challe.png|The Legendary Masters by Ghost. Puffy Pandas logo.png|The Puffy Pandas by Fire. Ghost and Fire get Win Tokens. So, now you get to pick teams. Team captains, pick two people on your team. So no voting this episode. Picking teams end August 23rd, 2016. BBAOFFDI 2A So teams are picked. The Legendary Masters: Cherry, Chicken and Ghost. Puffy Pandas: Fire, Apple and Plasma. This challenge is to make a picture of every BFDI(A) contestant. Serious challenge this time. I'll then rate them, and the team with the lower score loses, and is up for elemination. Challenge ends August 26th, 2016. BBAOFFDI 2B Only 2 people this the challenge. But the results were... BFDI pyramids.png|1st- Fire: +30 points BFDI.png|2nd- Ghost: +20 Points Its obvious that team Legendary Masters lose. So vote for any of the following: Cherry, Chicken, Ghost. Voting ends August 28th. BBAOFFDI 3A Well, we got votes. So Ghost is save at no votes. Cherry and Chicken.... Only one of you are save. That person is... Cherry, at one vote. Chicken, at two votes, you have been eleminated. So, the challenge this episode is to make a cake. Any cake. It can be anything, strawberry, choclate, two metal balls, anything. Provide a image of your cake and I will rate them. Challenge ends September 2nd, 2016. (And I forgot to say this, but you can make confessionals now) BBAOFFDI 3B This is the second time I had to write this so here's the judging results. Ghost: 26/30 Cherry: 25/30 Fire: 22/30 Team totals: Legendary Masters: 51/60 Puffy Pandas: 22/90 So vote for one of the members of the Puffy Pandas to go home. Fire, you got a Revenge Token for being the only one to do the challenge. Voting ends September 6th, 2016. Fire, don't forget that you have a Win Token, a Gift Token and a Revenge Token. BBAOFFDI 4A So, confessionals! Fire: I'd be surprised if I got eliminated, because I was the only Puffy Panda to do the challenge. Elimination! So, first Fire is safe at no votes. Plasma and Apple, one of you is going home. That person is... Apple, at two votes. Ehh, wasn't a surprise. He didn't do any challenge. 6th - Chicken 5th - Apple So, this challenge is a BFDI quiz. Here's the questions. 1- What episode did Blocky rejoin? 2- Who said the following line: "Wait, we already played that, didn't we?" 3- In the episode "Bowling, Now With Explosions!" who got eliminated? 4- In what episode did Needle first say "Don't call me Needy!" 5- What were the three challenges in "Crybaby!" Challenge ends September 8th. BBAOFFDI 4B So... Only two people did the challenge. Cherry: 1: Wrong 2: Correct 3: Correct 4: Semi-Corecct 5: Correct Total: 4½/5 Fire: 1: Correct 2: Correct 3: Correct 4: Correct 5: Correct Total: 5/5 So everyone who didn't do the challenge is up for elemination. Those are... Ghost Plasma Voting ends September 10th. BBAOFFDI 5A Sorry about the delay... anyways, both Ghost and Plasma both got 2 votes, so the fries who gets the lower score in this episode is eliminated. The challenge is.... uhh..... to think of a challenge. I can't think of anything. So the best answer will be the next challenge. Challenge ends September 27th. BBAOFFDI 5B Ghost actually did the challenge! yay! So Plasma is eliminated. 6th - Chicken 5th - Apple 4th - Plasma so, uhh.... I have nothing to tell you to do! so next episode is October 5th. BBAOFFDI 6A So I'm back! and we have no elimination and no confessionals. the challenge is... ...Pick a door. Any door. One will get you out of this challenge. Door A: Ghost, Cherry Door B: Door C: Fire Round one ends October 8th. Round two The incorrect door was Door C. so pick another. Door A: Door B: Door C: Door D: Cherry, Ghost Round three the incorrect door was door B. Pick another. Door A: Ghost Door B: Winner Cherry didn't say anything. So Ghost gets a Win Token! Vote Cherry or Fire by October 23rd. BBAOFFDI 6B So, apparently nobody voted, but Cherry quit, so... 6th: Chicken 5th: Apple 4th: Plasma 3rd: Cherry WE HAVE OUR FINAL TWO! GHOST AND FIRE! (Both were team captains) VOTE FOR WHO TO WIN BBAOFFDI! GHOST FIRE Voting ends November 7th. BBAOFFDI FINALE Welcome to the final episode of BBAOFFDI! So, without further ado, let's show the votes! Fire - 1 Ghost - 3 GHOST IS THE WINNER OF BBAOFFDI (And this camp is over) CONGRATULATIONS GHOST, YOU WIN DREAM ISLAND Actually I have Dora over here and she ate dream island so you all battled for nothing ha ha But next season (If a make a season 2) Dream Island will be there and no DorasCategory:Camp Category:Camps Category:Camps by SlimerGamer953 Category:SlimerGamer953 Category:Fries Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Made by SlimerGamer953 Category:FCO's Camps